kirby's sexy threesome
by kirby is cul
Summary: kirby has an orgy with bun and meta knight :))))))))


**this is for u, ornge:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

* * *

one night kirby was raally horny so he decided to go to meta knight's plave

kriby stealthily snuck upon fthe empty streets of pupipu village on his way to dedede's castle as to hide his invredible 10 inch boner

"fuck", kirby said becuz his boner was starting to hurt. good thing it was nighttime

and just as he was about to exit the village he was called out by his gay friend bun

"kirby!", bun yelled. "im having an orgy at my place u should totally join"

"stfu faggot", kirby yelled then he slapped bun with his 10 inch dick

"woah, nice penis" bun said. he then grabbed kirby's donger and started to suck on it

kirby moaned, "hnnnnngjdfh! fuvk off bun, obnly meta knight is allowed to suck my cock"

"wtf lemme cum with you, we can have a sexy threesome". bun then stopped biting kirby's dick and proceeded to drag kirby to meta knight's place

kirby tried to pry bun's hand off of his but the grip was too strong

"ahahaha, my grip's too strong because of all the masturbating i do=)"

"what the fuck? do u cum in like 3 seconds?", asked kirby

"only need to pump once, bitch"

the castle bridge came into range and the two came to a stop

"HERE WE AREEEEEE", yelled bun. he looked up to the waddle dee in charge of raising the drawbridge "hey waddle bitch, lower the bridge you cunt"

the waddle 'bitch' complied and kirby and bun pressed on

the two faggots stopped to fuck the waddle dee to death and threw the body into the castle moat, staining the deep blue water with a crimson red hue

"alriiight, that was just a warmup" kirby says as he wipes away the sperm on his face

the 2 faggots then go to meta's place

kirby stopped at meta's door and as he was about to knock, bun slapped his hand away. "fuck manners, break down the door and show him who's gonna be on top"

bun roflstomped meta's wooden door and kirby ran in, "EVERYBODY PULL YOUR FUCKING PANTS DOWN"

"what the fuck? im doing heroine here so fuck off", meta knight says

kirby jumps on meta knight and begins to stroke meta's dick

"fuck off kirby" meta knight says and he shoves kirby to the floor

bun snuck up from behind meta knight and pulled meta's arms behind him. "yo kirby, grab some rope and lets tie this mofo to his bed"

"where the fuck am i supposed to find rope in-", kirby noticed a conveniently placed strip of rope tucked away in the corner of meta's room, "well fuck me"

kirby grabbed the rope and made his way to meta knight's bed. he passed the rope to bun who in turn tied meta in a spread eagle style

kirby slapped bun, "the fuck? i never said we were going full on bondage"

kirby jumps onto meta's bed anyways and begins to stroke meta's already erect 15 inch penis

bun climbs onto meta's face, takes off his mask, and shoves his 8 inch penis all the way down meta's throat

meta knight screams in pain as his mouth is stretched open to fit the large member

"now suck on it, bitch"

meta begins to suck on it and bun begins to scream in pleasure

kirby pauses his actions, "bun, shut the fuck up, you'll wake the whole castle up"

bun gives kirby the middle finger in reply and continues to shout in loud ecstasy

kirby rolls his eyes and positions his stubby arm into meta's anus. he shoves the whole thing in with no warning and wraps his mouth around meta's towering penis

meta knight screams in pleasure and pain but his shouts are muffled by bun's huge penis

"AAAH AAAAH AHHHHHHH AHHUHH OHHH AHHH AUHHAHHAHAHAOHHHH" screamed bun and he orgasms in meta's mouth, filling it with his seed

kirby retracts his hand which is deep inside meta knight's ass and thrusts his penis inside

after 5 minutes of fucking meta knight's ass, kirby finally orgasms

kirby pulled his sperm covered dick out and panted. "holy fuck that was amazing"

"damn straight"

bum and kirby got off of meta's bed and saw meta spitting out sperm as his ass leaked with kirby's seed

"what the fuck? i didn't get to orgasm, you fuckers=("

"lolk" and bum and kirby exited his room

"wrtf untie me you little shits. omg so r00d"

then sword and blade come in an hour later

sword looks to blade, "lmfao, let's fk this guy up"


End file.
